Solitude of The Roanoke Settlement
by NightOfAThousandDreams
Summary: It was just another day for John and Pocahontas...until they encountered the mysterious Roanoke settlement. When they find out the great evil there things will never be the same...
1. Chapter 1

_Pocahontas ran as fast as she could. Sweat beads trickled down her face, and she did not dare look back. She had lost John once, and she was not going to loose him once more. Her heart pounded as she reached closer to her destination. She did not want to go there, but it was the only way to get out of this…this…place of unspeakable horrors._

EARLIER THAT DAY…

Pocahontas giggled as she raced John down the river. She loved to breathe in the wind in her face, and let the wind pick up her long, black hair. She looked back and grinned. John was already huffing and gasping for air, while she was only warming up. "Do you want to stop and rest?" she taunted him.

John's stubbornness immediately kicked in. "No, its ok." he called out, whisking some loose blonde strands from his face. "I'm just getting started."

Pocahontas rolled her eyes and kept on running. Suddenly, an idea hit her. She suddenly darted into some thick bushes, so John only saw a quick, brown flash dart into the forest.

"Pocahontas…?" he asked looking around for some signs of the Native American. He quietly crept around the bush, looking for a trace. He moved on, and started looking for her around the river. Suddenly, he felt two smooth hands shove him into the river.

"GAH!" he yelped as he splashed into the water. He soon bobbed to the surface, gasping for air. He turned around and playfully glared at the mischievous Indian in front of him. "Pocahontas…" he growled teasingly.

"What's wrong?" she asked with mock sympathy.

"Bah! You could at least help me up!" he said in mock anger.

Pocahontas just laughed as she bent down to help him out of the freezing Potomatic River. As she held out her hand, he suddenly jerked it down, pulling Pocahontas into the freezing cold water. She bobbed his head into the water.

"Try doing that again, you scoundrel!" she said mockingly.

The two began swimming in river, laughing and throwing water into each other's faces in along the way. They kept on swimming until they were exhausted, and climbed on shore.

Pocahontas, still laughing as she got out of the freezing water, gasped when she looked in front of her. "John…" she whimpered.

"What is-" he began, but then gasped. In front of them was an entire settlement, with the houses and plantations and even a wedding chapel; but there was one thing missing: people.

They had encountered the mysterious Roanoke Island.


	2. Come Ye Wonderers

John stood in awe of the lost settlement. "It is amazing…" he spoke.

Pocahontas was obviously confused; she had never seen a pale face village without the bustling people and the deafening chatter. "W-what is this place…" she asked in wonder.

John told her to sit down and listen…it was one of the greatest unsolved mysteries of all time. "Before King James was in power, a female monarch, the gracious Queen Elizabeth was in the throne. One of her friends, Sir Walter Raleigh, tried to start a colony here. It was called Roanoke.

"But, for three years he had to come back to England, and when he came back…" John paused and closed his eyes. "Everyone was gone. The people, the animals everything alive was gone."

Pocahontas looked at him in horror. "Even…the children?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer.

John nodded sadly. "Even the children."

Pocahontas felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "W-what happened to them?" she asked.

John looked at the sky and sighed. "No one knows. They just…disappeared without a trace. Sir Raleigh searched for them for a very long time, even the very Indians that we trusted were searched. They were never found."

Pocahontas felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I still do not understand. But what I do understand is that I want to get away from this painful place…"

She got up to leave, but John caught her arm. "Why don't we explore the place?"

Pocahontas looked at the abandoned town uneasily. "I don't know, John. This place really just gives me an eerie aura…"

John smirked. "So you are saying that you are afraid?" he asked coyly.

Pocahontas did not fall for his trick. "Yes I am." she replied coolly.

John grabbed Pocahontas and looked deeply into her eyes. "But would not it be fun?" he coaxed.

"I don't know…"

"It would be a new adventure! New things to discover and we might even find out what happened there!"

"Gah! Fine, I'll go with you." Pocahontas sighed in defeat.

The couple quietly walked into the abandoned settlement. It was eerily quiet, without the bustling people and the chatter of children. No, the only thing that they heard was their own heartbeat.

Pocahontas came closer to John, cradling near him in fear. John hugged her in assuring way, telling her that he would protect her from anything that might happen.

Suddenly, they heard children laughing. "John, are you sure this place is totally abandoned?" Pocahontas asked uneasily.

John's face was white. "Yes…I am sure. I was a friend of Raleigh's a couple of years ago."

They followed the sound of laughter and found themselves in shock. The sound was there alright, but there were no children.

They suddenly were surrounded by many, many voices: women gossiping, men talking, children playing, dogs barking, and so much more.

And yet, they were the only ones there!

Pocahontas' eyes were wild with fright. "John, what's happening?!" she asked nervously.

John's own eyes were glowing with fear and horror. "I…I don't know!" he replied.

Suddenly, the noise stopped. Only their rapid hearts were heard. Finally, a new sound was heard. A song, a song of a child.

_Help us ye wonderers_

_Show us mercy_

_Or at least run _

_I am sure you do not want to stay…_

_But please, save us_

_From the darkness in here._

Pocahontas was now on the verge of insanity. "John! John, we have to leave! Now!" she screamed.

John was not against it. They both ran to the end of the settlement, and tried to get out. But some sort of force kept them from going anywhere…

They were trapped.


	3. Evil

John and Pocahontas were in horror. For some reason, they could not get out of that dreaded place! "John…!" Pocahontas said, her eyes bulging out in fear.

John was stupefied, and did not know exactly what was going on. "Why…" he asked, and crumpled down to the floor.

Pocahontas bent down to help him up. "Do not worry, John," she tried to comfort him, even though she herself was on the line between the sane and the crazed. "We will get out of this…I hope…"

Suddenly she got up and started banging on the force, trying to get out. She pounded it with her fists, kicked it as hard as she could, and so much more. John stopped her before she could hurt herself any further.

"Pocahontas, listen to me, we are going to have to get out of this, but we will have to get out of this as sane, intelligent people." John lifted her hand, and when he looked at her fists, he gasped. Her hands looked like she had been trying to burn them in a fire, with severe burns, and crusted skin. He was in shock, not only was her hands severely deformed, but she seemed not to know that her hands were in pain.

"Pocahontas, look at your hands…" he weakly pointed out.

Pocahontas took one look at her fists and gasped. _How_ in the world had her hands turned out like that? She did not even feel a flame, let alone feel pain. What was this place, some kind of residence for evil? This was too much.

Pocahontas got up and started laughing. "This is all a dream, I know." she said, trying to reassure herself. "I am going to wake up, and none of this would have happened."

John touched her gently on her arm. "Pocahontas…?" he asked worriedly.

Pocahontas pulled back from him. "Nothing here is real, I know." she cried out. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

John immediately understood what was happening: Pocahontas was slowly becoming insane. "Pocahontas, come here…" he told her softly, trying to save her before it was too late.

Pocahontas drew back further more. John, not to be tricked that easily, caught her swiftly by the arm. She tried to pry out of his grip, but he was too strong. "Pocahontas…" he whispered in her ear. She seemed to snap back to reality with his soothing voice. Her body relaxed and her mind started functioning normally.

"John…?" she asked softly. "Why are we here?"

John hugged her tightly. "I don't know, but I do know that there is only one way out of here."

Pocahontas was puzzled, yet happy with any answer. "What way is that?" she asked.

Before he could reply, a loud, cackling laughter filled their ears. They stopped moving and listened to the horrible laugh. Suddenly, it just stopped. The beating of their hearts filled the empty space. _Wait,_ Pocahontas thought. _My heart does not sound like that… _

She was right. The sound of a beating heart filled the air, but it was much more hollow and slower then the heart of a human being. It kept a rhythmic beat, going slower, and slower…

Until it finally stopped.

"John…" Pocahontas whimpered. John held her tightly in his arms.

"Don't worry…I won't leave you…" he whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, the cackling laughter again, this time louder then before. It was then joined by a low, horrifying laughter, and the two made an eerie duet.

"JOHN!" Pocahontas screamed as she shut her eyes. She was horrified by the sounds that she could hear, yet, no one they could see was anywhere around them!

The laughter stopped. Pocahontas opened her eyes. Two, glowing eyes stared back at her. She shrieked in terror, louder than any shriek that she had given off before. The two eyes seemed to laugh, and then they disappeared. Pocahontas looked around for the warmth around her that had disappeared along the way. John was lying on the floor, unconscious. Obviously something that appeared before the eyes had caused him so much terror that he fainted. She bent down and cradled his head against her chest.

"John…" she whispered softly in his ears.

_**Fools…**_

Pocahontas looked around; she was sure that she had heard someone call them fools. No one was there.

_Help us ye wanderers_

_Show us mercy _

_Or at least run_

_I am sure you do not want to stay…_

_But please, save us_

_From the darkness here._

The familiar child rang out his song. One thing was for sure: though evil was the main occupant of this settlement, there were some good spirits there too, maybe the actual settler's souls were there.

But what was the only way out? Only John could tell her, and he was knocked out cold.

Scenes of horror, screams of terror, Pocahontas did not like those things. She did not like hatred, anger, all of those negative things. But, now, she would have to face the ultimate horror:

Roanoke.


	4. Don't Leave

John's mind swirled as he slowly regained consciousness. Above him was his blurred vision of Pocahontas, her face obviously worried. He was not sure exactly what happened; his mind was still a blur, but one thing was for sure: he had encountered something frightening…something horrifying that he could not recall…

His blurred vision of Pocahontas eventually stabilized. "What happened…?" he groaned, holding his hand on the back of his pounding head.

Pocahontas' face showed signs of relief. "Shh…" she warned him. "They are all around, and they are just waiting for the perfect time to strike."

John's mind immediately went back to a couple hours ago, when he saw _it_. The horrible face, crazed, murderous glare, and that hand, just reaching for his throat…

John shuddered at the memory. "What is going on?" he asked out loud.

Pocahontas' eyes were still wild with fear as they darted from one corner to the next. "I don't know…it seems like a dream to me…no, a NIGHTMARE!"

Pocahontas was about to lose it yet again. "No, nothing here is real; it is all a hallucination, like the one my father had of my mother on the night she was buried…but that one was _pleasant_…why must we have such horrible imaginations…?"

John gently pulled her down next to him. "Pocahontas," he gently told her. "It is not a hallucination or a dream, I have to say. It is real, and we cannot ignore that fact."

Tears of fright rolled down her cheeks. "But…what in the world do we do?!" Pocahontas cried. "That force just keeps us in here, and if we try too hard to get out…" She paused to look at her burnt hands. "It is just so…so _unearthly…_"

John hugged her warmly. Don't worry; I will never leave you…"

Pocahontas, looked into his eyes and smiled, a quick one, but a smile.

John looked into the darkening sky and shuddered. "But, to think that we will be staying in this place over night…" he said with a hint of fear in his voice. "I have an idea."

Pocahontas' head jerked up. "What! What will get us out of here?!" she asked, ready to do the impossible to get out of the horrid place.

John sighed. "You're not going to like it…"

Pocahontas was desperate. "My mother will not want to see me that soon!"

John took a deep breath, and then proceeded. "You know how before the laughter and the heartbeat we were surrounded by settlers talking?" he asked her.

Pocahontas nodded. "Yes, it was all very strange."

John continued. "And remember the child signing?"

Pocahontas shuddered as she recalled the eeriness of the lone singer. "Y-yes. I remember."

"The lyrics…you remember the words?"

Pocahontas nodded. "Yes I do."

John closed his eyes and finally came to his conclusion. "We must help the settlers' souls in order to get out of here."

Pocahontas looked at him, stupefied. "What souls? We are surrounded by _demons!_"

John shook his head. "The dominating spirit of this colony is evil, but the inhabitants are lost souls."

Pocahontas trembled at the thought of poor souls living in fear of evil spirits. "Is there anyway we can help them?" she asked.

John nodded. "I was really thinking when I first came into this place. If the Roanoke settlers were in trouble, they were to draw an X on a the trees. If they were in hiding, and would come back later, they would draw a cross on the tree.

"When they found the markings on the trees, they were not Xs'; they were _crosses_."

Pocahontas was confused. "But they never came back!" she blurted. "They are all stuck here as lost souls, and they are being forever terrorized by evil…"

John kissed Pocahontas gently on the lips. "Pocahontas," he gently whispered. "I have to go find those trees. I believe that the secret to saving these people is in the song and in those trees!"

Pocahontas tugged at his sleeve. "Please don't leave me…" she whimpered.

John hugged her tightly and started to move away. "It is too dangerous in that area off the woods. They found blood marks on the trees…" he took a deep breath. "But remember, _I am always with you._"

With that he moved on.

Pocahontas was now alone.

_**My, a pretty young thing, is she not?**_

_**My, you are right…**_

_**WE WILL NEVER LEAVE HER ALONE!**_

Pocahontas felt the eeriness creep up her skin, and drown out any other thoughts that she had. The voices she heard were clear, and the cackling laugh would return here and there. A hoarse whisper would creep up in her ear.

No, they were doing everything they could to terrify the young maiden.

But Pocahontas resisted. She had almost risked her sanity twice, and she was not going to let it slip away that easily once more. A cool breeze lifted her hair in the wind, comforting her that her mother was looking over her.

But the laugh, the whispers, the heartbeat…

_**Pocahontas…**_

She shuddered as she heard an evil voice float into her ear. They were not going to give up.

_**POCAHONTAS!**_

She whirled around to see the most grotesque face that she had ever seen. It's crazed, murderous glare stabbed her. It's smiling, vicious teeth drooled. It's long, disgusting arm reached out toward her…

Pocahontas ran as fast as she could. Sweat beads trickled down her face, and she did not dare to look back. She had lost John once, and she was not going to loose him once more. Her heart pounded as she reached closer to her destination. She did not want to go there, but it was the only way to get out of this…this…place of unspeakable horrors.


	5. Truth

Pocahontas ran into a nearby cabin, and slammed the door shut. This was getting out of hand. What did these evil spirits want with her? Why didn't they just let her go?

"I can't give up…" Pocahontas told herself. "I must fend off this great evil…"

All of the sudden, Pocahontas' ears perked up. She heard something…something familiar ring out in the unearthly air…

_Help us ye wanderers_

_Show us mercy_

_Or at least run away_

_For I am sure you do not want to stay…_

_But please, save us_

_From the darkness here…_

Pocahontas crawled up in a corner of the cabin and started rocking. The child usually sounded hollow and farther away, but he sounded like he was right next to her now…breathing into her ear…

"What do you want…?" Pocahontas whispered into the empty air.

No answer. The only sound in the air was the sound of a beating heart…

Pocahontas knew it wasn't hers.

The hollow heart. It pounded slowly, going slower and slower…

Until it was gone altogether. Sweat dripped down Pocahontas' face. She did not understand anything. She forgot her own name…all that she knew was that she needed to get out of this horrible place.

_Miss…_

Pocahontas' jerked up at the sound of a voice. She swallowed and tried to speak. "Excuse me…?"

_Will you help me and Mummy?_

Pocahontas trembled as she spoke to someone that she could not see. "What is wrong with you and your Mummy?" she asked, her lips quivering.

_Mummy and I were supposed to come here with Daddy…to start a new life, Mummy said. But Daddy died during our voyage here…so it's just Mummy and I._

Pocahontas noticed that the unearthly child had not answered her question. "W-what happened with you and your Mummy?" she asked again.

Silence.

Pocahontas felt a shiver down her spine. Even though this spirit did not seem evil as the ones that taunted her, she still felt very uncomfortable talking to someone who seemed as if they weren't there…

_Mummy and I are under a spell, just like all the other people in the town._

Pocahontas jerked up her head when the silence was suddenly broken. "W-what kind of s-spell?" she asked uneasily.

_When Sir Raleigh went over to England, one of the men found out a hidden plaque written by the Indians that lived there, but then moved on. It was about an ancient evil that lurked about the territory that we settled in. The man was found dead, and we tried to escape, but it was too late. The evil took away our souls hostage, and now we are like this…_

Pocahontas immediately lost fear for the child. "Can you show yourself to me?" she asked.

_I can see you, but you can't see me…_

Pocahontas did not understand. "Why?" she asked.

_It is part of the spell…you cannot see a soul._

Pocahontas felt sorry for the child and angry at the evil spirits. "Where is your Mummy?" she asked.

_She tried to escape, but the evil spirits have her hostage now…_

Pocahontas felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "And the cross on the tree? What does that have to do with everything?"

_One of the men tried to carve out an X, but the evil spirit engulfed him and it came out as a cross._

Pocahontas was now furious at the spirits that did this to the poor child and his mother. "I will try to help." she said firmly.

_What happened to the man that was with you?_

Pocahontas immediately remembered John. "Oh dear! We must find him!"

_Where is he?_

"He went to investigate the trees with the markings with it…"

_The evil will find him and make him like us. They like to taunt mortal souls._

Pocahontas became hysterical. "Then we must find him!" she said firmly.

John investigated the trees. He had to find out a way to help these people! But what could possibly help them from this…this…_evil?_

John shook the thoughts out of his head. "There is no time for wallowing!" he told himself.

His head jerked up. He was sure that he heard someone breathe next to him. He quickly dismissed the thought. "Don't hallucinate…" he told himself.

_**John…**_

He backed away. Someone-or something-had called out his name. "What do you want!?" he asked the air.

_**Nothing but your soul…**_

"That's a lot to ask for."

_**Ah, a sarcastic mortal. How pleasant. Now, prepare to face your eternity!**_

John backed away further. He did not know who he was talking to…he did not know _where _the thing he was talking to was! But there was one thing for certain: if he did not act soon, he would be another addition to the Roanoke collection of souls.

**Yes. A short chapter. From Frank Peretti Jr. How nice. **


	6. Sacrifices

Pocahontas ran as fast as she could toward the place John was. She did not know why, but she felt as if it was a race against time, and she did not want to become the victim of such a race…

_This way, Miss…_

Pocahontas looked around, but did not know where the spirit was pointing to her. "Where?" she asked.

_Just follow the sound of my voice, Miss._

Pocahontas nodded, hoping that that her hearing would lead her where she was supposed to be.

_Please don't let me be too late…_ Pocahontas screamed in her mind.

- - - - OOO- - - - -OOO- - - - -OOO - - - - OOO - - - -OOO- - - - -OOO - - - - OOO

John felt the eeriness creep up his body. "You will have to take a heavy chance for my soul!" he cried at the invisible spirit.

He heard an evil laughter.

John was afraid, but he did not let the spirit get to him; somehow, he knew that he was more vulnerable when he was afraid.

_**Ah, the mortal is cleverer than I thought…**_

John looked at the air with anger burning in his eyes. "Who are you!" he growled.

A long, hollow laughter echoed through the unearthly air.

_**Who am I? I am your worst nightmare!**_

John stood his ground. "And I will end the nightmare!" he screamed.

-- -- OOO- - - OOO -- - - -OOO- - - OOO- - - OOO - - - OOO - - OOO

Pocahontas felt her sweat soak her hair. Usually, she would have rinsed it out, but she did not care right now. The only she had on her mind was John. The trials, the obstacles, everything that they had experienced in order to be together, were they going to be a waste? Not if Pocahontas could do something about it.

Suddenly she stopped. "Child," she asked the air "What must I do to exterminate this evil and save my love?"

_Evil knows no adversary but good. Fear, anger, hatred; those things are its companions. If you show it fear, you will become vulnerable. If you start to hate it, you give it more power. If you show anger toward it, it will get more energy. Me, Mummy and the others made the mistake of showing it those three things. Now, we are like this…_

_But, if you help others, show kindness to others, and love others, good will prevail over evil…_

Pocahontas thought about those words. She could not be angry at it; it would have no affect. She could not fear it; fear would only make her weaker. She could not hate it; it would get stronger.

But how could she use kindness, love, and compassion to destroy it?

- ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

John felt blood trickle down his cheek. How his cheek got slashed he did not know. All he remembered was the pain.

_**Fool! Did you really think that you could defeat me?**_

John felt a cut slowly form on his arm.

He decided to ignore it. "Yes, yes I did." John replied with a smirk.

_**THEN PREPARE TO FACE MY ULTIMATE WRATH!**_

John decided that the best thing to do was to ignore fear. "Sure, give me what you've got." he replied smugly.

_**Of course, I will never refuse my guests what they ask for…**_

John felt another wound slice his chest. Though painful, he noticed that the cuts were getting shallower each time they were cast. John realized that since he was not giving the spirit any fear, he was causing it to loose power!

_**Are you ready to give up?**_

"Not a chance."

_**Then I will take your soul by force!**_

John cried out in pain as he felt a sucking sensation enter his body. He opened his eyes, and saw that his body was shaking madly, and that his skin was turning crusted and wrinkled.

It was like he was getting older fast!

"John no!"

John turned around to face a panting Pocahontas, though tired, determined to save him even if it cost him her life.

John could not let that happen. "Pocahontas run…" he called out weakly. His body was getting older by the second.

Pocahontas either did not hear him or ignored the warning. She ran up to him and started to hug him tightly. John's syndrome seemed to take effect on Pocahontas. Her beautiful face started to grow older; her smooth skin became rough. Each second, Pocahontas was closer to her death.

She looked up to the sky weakly. "Ch-child…" she said. "I-I'm s-sorry…"

With that she turned into dust.


	7. Heaven

John felt tears well up in his eyes. It was not supposed to end this way. All they were to do was to explore the place and then head back home. But now…

John gently cradled some of Pocahontas' dust in his palms. He gently kissed it, and stared at it with grief and love. He wanted to be angry at the evil spirit, but he could not. Something told him that Pocahontas' would not want him to hate the spirit; to be even angry at it was against his heart.

_**Why aren't thou hating me!?**_

John then understood that the supernatural power _wanted_ him to hate him. It _wanted_ him to get even get a little angry at it.

It was not going to succeed.

_**But at least I have yet another addition to my collection!**_

John winced as he realized that it meant Pocahontas. This could not be happening…

Suddenly, it occurred to John Pocahontas' last words: _Child, I am so sorry…"_

Who was the child?

"Child…?" he asked softly.

_Sir, I am sorry for thy wife…_

John smiled weakly. "I believe that there is a way to get her back; I am _sure_ of that!"

_I believe so. But I also believe that thou hast shown thy wife the three things that a mortal must do to destroy the evil: compassion, kindness, and love._

John could not believe his ears. "But the evil is still here…still taunting me…" he mumbled.

_The evil has a way of trying to show its victims its power, even when it is weak._

"Then why can't _you_ destroy the evil?"

_The evil now owns us. We could have warded it off, but…we were too ignorant…_

John glanced up at the sky, and then back down to where the dust lied.

_**Foolish boy, thou hast earned thee a place with thy mother!**_

John shoved aside any feelings of anger and hatred. "Do not listen to the evil, child." he mocked.

_**FOOLISH MORTAL! DO THOU REALLY THINK THAT THOU CANST DEFEAT ME!?**_

"Of course."

_**THEN FACE MY FURY!**_

"No. I am not afraid of you, nor do I hate you. I am not even angry at you. So what do you hold against me?"

_**YOU WILL PERISH!**_

John looked up into the sky. "No," he said silently. "_You_ are the one who will be destroyed."

A sudden burst of light blinded John's eyes. At first, he thought that the evil was launching some attack on him, but then realized that the light was too comforting for it to be evil.

"John…"

John looked up into an angelic face. "P-Pocahontas…?" he gasped.

Her hands were no longer burnt; they were as smooth as they used to be. Her face seemed for away from pain and sorrow…

John knew that he had done it.

Pocahontas gave him a gentle kiss. John felt tears well up in his eyes, yet again. "Child?"

_Thou hast saved us! Thou hast destroyed the evil!_

John looked into Pocahontas' face. She was falling from his grasp. Something told him to let her go, and he did.

Her spiritual body landed gently on the dust. The dust began to glow and gave form of a beautiful woman.

John instantly took off the shirt that he was wearing and covered her. "Pocahontas…" he said with happiness in his eyes.

"John…" she pointed to the sky. "They are free…"

John looked up into the sky, and sure enough, hundreds of souls zoomed up into the sky, to heaven…

But really caught his eye was an image of three flickering ghosts finally reunited. A boy looked from his parent's arms and smiled.

_Thank you…_

Then, all the ghosts were gone. John lifted Pocahontas' weak body, but before they could go anywhere, the earth under there feet started to crack. Before they could fall in, John scurried away, with Pocahontas safely in his arms.

A thick, black substance rose from the crack and started to suck in all the evil, including the horrible thing that they saw. A thousand screams were heard, clearly from the evil as it was forced into the crack. With that, the substance vanished and the crack closed.

John and Pocahontas looked into each other's eyes, and shared a passionate kiss. They were safe. The lost souls were safe. The evil was gone.

Pocahontas was still weak, so John carried her out of the settlement, out of the darkness, out of the place of horrible memories.

As they approached the village, people started to question their whereabouts, and why Pocahontas was so weak, and why the only thing she was wearing was John's shirt.

All of their questions remained unanswered.

John gently laid Pocahontas on her matt, and then looked up into the stars.

Never again would he leave Pocahontas, not even an instant. If someone was to kill him, kill him. He would never leave her ever again.

FIN


End file.
